


Until the Next Court

by katsvragi



Series: let's meet again on a new court [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-War, im sorry, mentions of Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, mentions of Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvragi/pseuds/katsvragi
Summary: Hinata knows he's gone. Heknows. But his heart refuses to accept it and Oikawa hates seeing him hurt himself more than he needs to
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: let's meet again on a new court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Until the Next Court

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary but uh hi pls enjoy this was inspired by violet evergarden's special episode!

"You're here again."

Hinata hums, turning around and giving Oikawa a forced smile. The latter doesn't seem to take the bait but sits beside him anyway, watching as a train arrives. He senses the way Hinata stills beside him, the way he sat up and very discreetly eyed the people who stepped off the train in anticipation.

Oikawa just watches him from the corner of his eye, watching as the boy stared intensely with big eyes round with alert, hope, and desperation. It wasn't a new sight to Oikawa, he has seen this Hinata many times now. 

"This...it isn't healthy," Oikawa mutters, looking down at his hands.

Hinata remains quiet until the last person leaped off the train and into his wife's crying arms. His shoulders sag, eyes dragging away from the train and to the small patch of flowers beside the bench he and Oikawa sat on. He slumps back onto the bench, mind drifting.

"He promised...to come back...to me," Hinata finally says after a long silence, "He said so."

Oikawa screws his eyes shut in an attempt to prevent the tears from welling up in his eyes. Hinata's tone was so...empty and not what he'd expected after another letdown. But then again, it _was_ to be expected from him after many repeats.

Oikawa remembers the first time Hinata went to the station with eyes filled with tears as he helplessly looked at each person clad in uniform, hoping that one of them was the one he longed for. But he never was, and so it because routine for Hinata to come daily and see the one he loved most again.

"Hinata..." Oikawa croaks, opening his eyes and looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

Hinata just nods and stands, not waiting for Oikawa as he starts walking home. Oikawa chooses to watch him go, he knew he shouldn't meddle as  
much as he wanted to. Kenma and Sugawara both told him to let him do what will help him cope. But this? Oikawa couldn't stand it.

Hinata had grown to become someone Oikawa saw as a little brother, someone he deeply and strongly cared for. He wanted to do everything to see Hinata's smile again - not the robotic, forced and fake ones he gave now. He wanted the ones filled with love, happiness, and sincerity. The ones that lit up the entire room.

The ones that made Kageyama fall in love with him.

"You came today?" He hears behind him and he jolts in surprise. He tears his gaze away from Hinata's retreating figure and finds another Hinata looking at him with a sad gaze and matching smile.

"Hey, Natsu," he smiles warmly at her, patting the seat beside him to which she thankfully smiles and sits.

"I follow him here every day. I know that he knows Tobi isn't coming home. But he can't give up. He just can't stop holding on even if it hurts him," Natsu sniffles.

"I know," Oikawa lets out a ragged breath, "I just want him to be happy again. As happy as he can be. Kageyama-kun would want that."

Natsu stays quiet, pressing her knees against her chest and laying her atop them.

"He asked me, before he left, to watch over him and make sure he doesn't self destruct if he doesn't make it back," Oikawa whispers, sensing the way Natsu's head turns his gaze way. "I failed to keep that promise, though."

"No, you didn't," Natsu shakes her head, "I just know that Sho will come back to us. He just needs time."

"Do you ever...wonder what it was like for Kageyama in his last moments?" Oikawa shuttered.

"I like to think that he was thinking of Sho... maybe something like 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to come home' or just thinking of his smile... Tobi always told me he loved Sho's smile and I knew that before he told me. The way he would look at Sho when he smiled...it was always so full of love."

"I think Hinata could enamor the whole world with his smile."

"You're right," Natsu smiles sadly.

"I bet Kageyama is watching him and calling him an idiot for doing this, he'd be disappointed that he's letting it making his life go downhill."

Natsu hums, "He probably is calling stupid - after all, it wouldn't be them if one isn't calling the other stupid," Natsu chuckles.

"Natsu."

The two jolt in surprise and turn to see Hinata standing with his head lowered.

"Sho," Natsu gasps and stands from the bench in quick motion.

"Mom came over looking for you, says you promised to help in the garden," Hinata says quietly.

Natsu's face drops in realization as she remembers her promise and bows towards Oikawa.

"I have to go, I'll see you some other time!"

Oikawa waves as she runs off to her mom before turning back to Hinata.

"Hey, why do you look so down?" Oikawa dares himself to ask.

"I heard you guys?" Hinata says in a way that it forms a question rather than a statement.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Oikawa swallows the guilt as his mouth drops to a frown.

"It's okay," Hinata mutters before sitting beside him once more. "Do you really think he thought of me..."

"Of course I do," Oikawa says almost too quickly while sitting up, "Why wouldn't he? You and Tobio... you two are soulmates, meant to cross paths. You were practically _made_ for each other. And he, just as you are, is in love with you. He loves you more than anything and anyone. He- Why wouldn't he think of you, the love of his life who was awaiting his return, at that moment?"

"You keep using present tense," Hinata says, "Why? He _loved_ me, not loves..."

"God, Hinata Shoyou, you really are stupid." Oikawa shakes his head once Hinata begins to whine in protest and continues, "Just because he- just because he isn't here anymore, it doesn't mean he no longer loves you. No matter where he is now, that guy would never have stopped loving you, even if it meant he would...die. He loves and cares about you. He _wants_ you to keep going with your life for him."

"How could you possibly know that?" Hinata's voice breaks and Oikawa notices the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "How could you know all of that? He isn't here to say it! He isn't coming back so how could I know that what you say is true?"

"Read his letter." Oikawa stands, forcing himself to look away from the other, "Just read the damn letter he left you. I'm sure part of what I said is in there."

"You don't understand how hard it is, Oikawa. You don't. I _can't_."

"I don't understand," Oikawa repeats and he lowers his head with a sad chuckle, "Hinata, have you ever questioned why I follow you here? Why I bring myself to this bench and sit beside you? Not just because you're a friend, Hinata, or even a little brother. No, it's mainly because _I_ know what it's like. To come to the station, hoping that it was all a lie. That no, that person isn't dead. It was the wrong person. Not your loved one. Not your best friend and life companion. Not the one who promised to come back to you. Did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, I went through the same thing? That's why I sit by your side because I know what it's like to feel alone in your hope when everyone tells you to give up?"

Hinata's eyes widen and his mouth closes. He looks down at Oikawa's hand that closed into a fist and he notices the _two_ rings around his finger. They were both matrimonial rings.

"You...what was their name?" Hinata asks quietly.

Oikawa sniffles and smiles softly, looking down at the two rings, "Iwaizumi Hajime. We were only married for a week when he was told to leave. It was during the first round of deployments. Remember how I disappeared for three months?" Hinata nods, "That was after I received his dog tag and letter. My whole world came crashing down and _I_ broke. I completely broke and was like you. I would show up at the station to look at the soldiers' faces in hopes of seeing my Iwa-chan. But he never came back. Then, I just finally caved and read his letter. That letter singlehandedly changed me. I socialized again, talked about, and stopped closing myself away in my room. I did my best to go back to how my life was before and now I'm here. Of course, I miss him. God knows how much I miss him. But, his words in that single letter keep me going."

Oikawa hums as he wipes away his tears and turned his body to face Hinata. He smiles at him sadly, using each hand to wipe his cheeks and tilts his head upwards so they're looking into each other's eyes.

"Trust me when I say reading it helps. You can still come to the station afterward, I'm not saying you can't. Just read his words. They're words that he wanted to tell you but couldn't, don't you know what he wanted to say to you? Go home. Take your time. If you need me, I'm just a door away."

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispers, "and thank you."

_Shoyou,_

_Hey dummy, I miss you. Gonna be really honest with you, the food here is kinda gross and the wake-up hours are so early - way early from when we used to wake up to play volleyball. (Remember when we played volley? I miss it. Let's play again when we go back okay? After all, you swore to defeat me.)_

**Stupid, you still owe me a game with the final boss, how dare you leave.**

_I met some nice but over-energetic people here. There's one guy, he's like an owl (sorry can't tell you his name :/ the rules here are strict about the information on our location and the people here), he reminds me a lot of you with his energy. I told him about you and he told me about his best friend back on the mainland that was waiting for him in return. And, guess what? It's Akaashi-san from the flower place you like! He said he wanted to make sure he went back so he can tell him he loves him and wants to marry him. I hope he does make it back home, I remember Akaashi-san complaining about an annoying and loud best friend that he was in love with. I want them to work it out._

**Don't worry Tobio, Bokuto made it back and they're to wed soon.**

_Anyways, It's boring without you. Crazy how I say that now when I always complained about your overbearing (endearing though!) personality, huh? I miss your smile the most. With how exhausting and terrifying it is here, I could really use the smile of Hinata Shoyou; my savior on gloomy days. I look at your picture often though. That smile seems to ease my worries, but I would still prefer the real one to be in front of me than just in a still image. I just miss you._

**I miss you too. I'm sorry I haven't smiled lately.**

_I miss ruffling your hair. I miss teasing your height. I miss the way you instantly lit up when you saw me (you're so obviously in love it's gross (I'm sure I am too)). I miss holding your hand and kissing your knuckles when you were scared or panicking during the loud and dangerous storms. I miss holding you in my arms and protecting you. I miss the way you did it in return. I miss how vulnerable I could be around you and only you. I miss your stupid laugh and stupid smile. I miss your stupid going-to-the-bathroom song. I miss you so much it hurts._

**I miss everything about you, too. Your stupid hair. The way you got mad when I finished the milk. The way you trusted me with everything. The way you would shyly smile in the beginning when we met before not being afraid to smile so big. I miss your pretty eyes that I used to look up at so often. I miss how peaceful you slept - I'm sure you knew I often woke up earlier just to watch you sleep for a little while because that meant everything to me. I miss you so much Tobio, it hurts me as well.**

_I can't lie to you. I'm scared. I'm terrified. My hands shake almost every second I'm here and not with you. When they told us we have to write these letters and the purpose for them...Shoyou I'm scared to die. I don't want to die. I want to go back home with you and get back to our life. The life that we have in front of us. I just don't want to die. Not like this. Not without you by my side. I'm so scared Shoyou, I've never been so scared in my life._

**I...**

_I just...Shoyou, in case I don't make it back home...I want you to know that I love you with everything I can muster. I love you more than anyone and anything. You are the one who came to me when I was alone and changed my life for the better. My life was mediocre and black and white until I met you. Now, it's filled with vivid colors and sunshine. You've made me feel things I've never felt before and learn to love someone so much I can't imagine not loving them. You are my life, Hinata Shoyou. You are the reason why I could be who I became. Why I was able to smile again and never have to be alone again. You are my partner, companion, soulmate, best friend, and the love of my life._

_Thank you for everything, Hinata Shoyou. I wish I could repay it to you or gotten to show you more how much I truly and deeply love and care about you. Please, please, please promise me that you won't freeze at this time. Don't be stuck here forever if I don't make it back. Don't hold on while you're hurting. I want you to keep going with your life, to keep teaching Natsu how to play volleyball, keep going to Akaashi's flower shop to buy your favorite flowers, and keep smiling that perfect and favorite smile of mine. I will always be with you. Maybe don't get married again so soon though because I would be a sad ghost :( but also don't hold back. If you want to love again, do it._

_Just promise me, Hinata Shoyou, that you will not live stuck in the moment of when you get my dog tags and letter. Please promise me. Please live. Don't be too sad for too long. Please promise me?_

**A little late for that...but I promise.**

_I love you so much Shoyou. So, so much. Thank you for these years of endless happiness, love, laughter, and joy. Thank you for being there when no one else was. Remember, as long as I'm here, you're invincible? It goes both ways. I'm here always. Physically or not. I will always be by your side. I love you, thank you, I'm sorry, and see you next life on a new court._

_Kageyama Tobio_

Hinata drops to his knees, clutching the letter against his chest as he heaved out heart-wrenching cries.

_"I love you so much Kageyama Tobio, I'll see you on the next court."_


End file.
